


Double Mackerel

by Eleen



Series: Domestic Dorks 'verse [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Nanase Haruka and Mackerel, Saba the cat, Safeword Use, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleen/pseuds/Eleen
Summary: Sometimes too much mackerel isnotwhat Haru wants.





	Double Mackerel

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a minuscule drabble that makes absolutely no sense unless you've read parts 1 and 2 of my Domestic Dorks ‘verse which you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085241).

It was late in the morning, and Rin and Haru were still in bed. They were enjoying each other’s warmth, Rin’s head laying on Haru’s chest, his fingers tracing circles around Haru’s abs. Haru was running his hands through Rin’s hair.

“Hey, Rin, I just thought of something.”

“Hm? What is it?”

“Our cat is named after mackerel, but our safeword is also mackerel. That's weird.”

Rin sat up immediately and turned to look at Haru.

“Oh my god. You're right. That's _really_ weird. Why haven't we thought of that before?!”

“I kind of have, and I was wondering when you were going to catch on, but you still haven't, so…” Haru trailed off.

“Haru!! What if one of us had to use it at some point and we would’ve said our cats name! That’s so wrong!”

Rin looked utterly appalled. Haru couldn’t help but be amused at how this sudden realization affected Rin.

“Well, let's think of a new one, then,” Haru suggested.

They both thought about it for a moment, then Rin had an idea.

“What about... Instead of thinking up a new random word that we'll just wrongly associate with sex... Why don’t we just say ‘safe word’ as the safe word?”

“...Sure, that seems pretty clear.”

“Okay! That's settled,” Rin said with a smile, kissing Haru on the cheek.

“Maybe we can try some stuff out tonight, see if we have to use it,” Haru said.

Rin let out a laugh.

“Direct as always. But yeah, sure,” he said, smiling.

“C’mon, let’s get _mackerel_ for breakfast,” he continued, taking Haru’s hand and pulling him into a sitting position.

“Sure,” Haru said, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because it suddenly dawned on me that they used mackerel as a safe word in Giving Orders, and then they got a cat named mackerel which is… weird. So, I fixed it. Kinda.  
> I didn’t want to include this in Saba, because this is more of a Teens and Up rating thing, even though the other 95% of the Saba fic would still have been for General Audiences, so yeah.


End file.
